Adult Life: The Twists and Turns
by Tamzi
Summary: Out of Hogwarts and entering the start of a raging war, this story follows the marauders, Lily and co. as they learn that being an adult isn't all it's cracked up to be. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter, if I was do you really think I'd be worrying about my GCSE's next year?

I've never met you, never spoken to you, but maybe, just maybe you may have been sat in the Leaky Cauldron, late one Friday night, in 1978, drinking a warm, frothy butterbeer and listening to the rain cascading down onto the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. You may have been trying to make out through the steamed windows, the figures of the witches and wizards apparating home to avoid the rain. Maybe you were eavesdropping on the barman's conversation to a strange man with one eye about, well I can't say the name. You want me to? I really, really can't. Are you sure? Promise you wont jump out of your seat in fear, or start crying like the last one did? Okay, maybe you were eavesdropping on the barman's conversation to a strange man with one-eye about Lord Voldemort. Or maybe, just maybe you sat in that pub with your butterbeer and you didn't watch the outside world rushing by, or eavesdrop on the barman's conversation. Instead you sat there and saw eight people enter that pub, eight friends greet each other and maybe you saw eight people who would change the wizarding world forever sit down and share a drink.

Do you remember?

**1978**

The first through the door is a dirty blonde, whose name you later learn is Ashley. She is wearing a pair of ragged denim drainpipes, a bright orange baggy Chudley Cannons T-Shirt and a pair of bright, lurid green Converse. Her dirty blonde hair is tied up in a messy bun, secured by 2 quills, while a sugar quill resides behind her right ear. You notice, as you watch with a strange fascination, a pair of radish earring hang from her ears. She strolls over to the bar and orders 4 firewhiskies, 3 butterbeers and a vodka to be brought over when her friends arrive. She then takes a seat in the centre of the pub. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and suddenly remembers the sugar quill and retrieves it, to stare absent-mindedly around the pub, while sucking away on it.

You then watch as her face lights up as a tall manappears in front of her. The name "Sirius!" is heard before she is picked up of the ground and is pulled into a bear like hug. They both take a seat and Sirius leans back, his hair falling into his eyes with a casual elegance. He flashes a smile to a group of young women in the far corner, before giving Ashley his undivided attention. You sit there and study this newcomer. He is wearing Auror in training robes, (you can tell by the blue triangle containing two crossed wands on the left hand side). Underneath there is a white shirt and a pair of black trousers.A trainee auror'suniform. You watch as Ashley and Sirius chat away, they seem to be old friends.

The pub door opens once more, allowing a cold wind to whip round the tables before the door is closed. Two soaking wet figures wave towards the centre table and head towards it, leaving wet footprints in their wake. Sirius draws them both into a hug, before realising the repercussions. He draws away with a soaking wet front. "Thanks Moony, Wormtail, thanks." He says to the two men in front of them, after casting a drying charm on all three of them. "Your own fault Sirius!" 'Moony' replies. Next Ashley bounds up to greet the two men. "Remus, Peter. Gosh you two looked like a pair of drowned rats. Sorry Peter." She laughs before pulling them into the hug. "S'okay" is the reply from Peter, though it's hard to hear from his current postion. As the two men take a seat, they are unable to feel themselves being scrutinised under your watchful eye. The first, Peter, is short, no more the 5"9 with watery blue eyes. He has a nervous look about him, almost like he knows he doesn't fit in with the crowd around him. He is wearing a muggle suit that seems to be two sizes too big for him. While the othersatthe tableseem to around 18,Remushas the looksof someone a lot older. He has sandy blonde hair, but there are speckles of grey slowing starting to appear. He is wearing a pair of shabby robes, which like Peter's suit, are too big. However Peter's suit seems to be too big to make him seem bigger, taller, more important,whereas Remus' robes they're bigger for a different reason.

Before you have time to ponder further on this, a man and a woman approach the table. Sirius bounds up to them, as he did to Remus and Peter, and embraces them after a shout of "Simon and Octallia!" A round of greetings takes place before they also take a seat at the table which seems to keep getting more and more crowded. The man Simon takes a seat next to Ashley and draws her into a quick hug. He's tall, you note, very tall. A brunette. You know you recognise him but from where? Ah-ha! He was the reporter from the Daily Prophet, who came to your offices last week to interview on why your department has done nothing for the protection of Fluff-Gorgle Snarks (vicious creatures that gorge on anything covered in fluff and can grow up to six feet, with poisonous fangs and breathe fire, apparently. Codswallop!). He looks perfectly sane from here. He has dark brown eyes that draw you in and his smile makes you want to smile more. He is also wearing a quidditch t-shirt like Ashley, his however is supporting the Wasps. He also has on a pair of combat trousers and Doc Martens. Octallia is very different from Ashley, it seems. Octallia seems lost, like there is a piece of her missing. Her eyes give it away. They seem so empty. They're practically black and are so very bewitching. She has long black hair cascading down her back in waves. She is wearing a long black dress, with a large black coat on over the top. It seems like she is in mourning for something she lost, or maybe never found.

The 6 sit around chatting and you can distinctively here Sirius announcing, "Only the lovebirds left." You notice a small frown appear on Octallia's face, but you shrug it off as a minute after Sirius' announcement, the 'lovebirds' appear. A man with jet-black, messy hair strolls in, his hazel eyes filled with laughter, while his arm is wrapped around a young petite woman with amazing green eyes and vibrant red hair. He pulls her in for a kiss, before approaching the table. There are shouts of:

"Lily"

"James"

"Prongs"

"Tiger Lily"

"Lily Flower"

"Idiot"

"Padfoot"

"Moony"

"Wormtail"

"Ash"

"Lils"

"Octallia"

"Si"

"Pete"

"Remy"

"Siri"

"STOP"

"Thank You," Ashley shouts over the din, her voice echoing around the pub, "If we are quite finished saying hello. I'll go get the drinks. Obviously the barman has forgotten about me. Don't know how. Seems to have disappeared. Maybe he got attacked by a Fluff-Gorgle Snark." She heads to the bar mumbling to herself. You survey the couple that have just arrived. The man, James, is dressed the same as Sirius, another Auror in training. Lily on the other hand is wearing a pair of electric blue robes, with a white blouse and a pair of black trousers underneath. A Healer in training, crash course. They need all the help they can get nowadays, what with the wars, you think. You watch as Ashley returns with the drinks and hands them out. You watch this group of 18 years olds, who for this evening have put the worries of the world behind them and are having a great time being together. Ashley calls a toast:

"To successfully graduating from Hogwarts and passing our first week of work _or training_. See I don't forget you guys do I. You three that are still in school. Can't see why you don't go out and get a proper job, like the rest of us. Instead you go off to school for another year."

"Ash, get on with the toast" Lily reminds her.

"Sorry. Congrats!"

They all laugh and clink their glasses together, their laughter filling the pub.

**Present Day**

Do you remember? What's that? How did those eight people change the world? Well that's a very interesting story!

A/N Well here's the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. I hope you guys like it and will leave a review, I don't mind if you don't; just glad you liked it, if you did. I promised I'd mention them so thanks to my mate Grace for creating Octallia, Gursharan for creating Simon, both of them for helping me come up with the storylines and Jenny for telling me this chapter wasn't terrible and also for the green converse.

Tamara


End file.
